


The Games We Play

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: After being involved for several months, it's Hermione's turn to play with Fred and GeorgeSequel to Temptation





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You know, this would be much more fun if you’d loosen these ties.”  
  
  
“If you don’t quit whining, I’ll gag you,” Hermione replied sharply, giving the tall redhead a threatening look.   
  
  
“I’m not whining,” George denied smoothly. “I am merely expressing my dislike of being bound to my bed with my old school ties while you prance around naked teasing me.”  
  
  
“I never tease,” Hermione smiled sweetly, her eyes narrowing as she heard a loud guffaw from her right that was quickly turned into a cough.  
  
  
“Sorry, something in my throat,” Fred explained, batting his eyelashes and giving her an innocent smile.   
  
  
“Hmph,” she glared momentarily before deciding it wasn’t worth wasting time arguing the lack of validity in their accusation. She might tease them, but she always rewarded them in the end.   
  
  
“George, quit yer moaning,” Fred said, giving his twin a warning look. “You don’t hear me complaining about being tied up.”  
  
  
“Yeah, well, you’ve always enjoyed a bit of rough, baby brother,” George winked, blue eyes sweeping over the naked form presently bound to a chair beside their bed. Unlike him, Fred was held down with magic. His wrists were currently fastened to the frame of their bed with his old school ties. Burgundy and gold taunting him as he pulled at the material, rubbing against his skin and causing it to turn pink.   
  
  
When their girl had innocently asked if she could play with them tonight, making sure she suggested it over dinner when they were eating and unable to ask her true intentions, they’d eagerly agreed. One thing they had learned since becoming involved with Hermione two months ago (two months, three weeks and four days, a voice in his mind happily reminded) was that she had a bloody amazing imagination. At first, she had been a bit shy, still had moments when she’d blush or stammer when asking them to do something to her or wanting to do something to them, which they found adorable as Hell. Over time, though, she had become more comfortable and proven to them that there was a naughty wildcat beneath her prim and bossy exterior.   
  
  
They should have known she was planning something. After all, it had only been a week since she’d vowed revenge. For him, it had followed a surprise visit from him when she was out for drinks with her girly friends at a pub. He’d impulsively decided to find her for a quick shag in the loo, ruining her hair and leaving her disheveled with a bite on her neck. She’s enjoyed it, even as she’d scolded him for doing such a thing, but she’d parted with a warning that she’d get him back. For Fred, it had followed delicious torture during a meeting with suppliers a few days ago. His baby brother had stroked her pussy as they’d been listening to potential clients, smirking when her face had flushed and she’d had to conceal her orgasm with a lot of gulping of her water. After the meeting, she’d been entirely too fetching as she’d given Fred the same warning he’d received a few days earlier.   
  
  
And now, here they were, naked and completely at her mercy. He hated being bound, had never enjoyed being restricted or forced to remain in one place for long. Despite his annoyance, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, waiting with anticipation to see what she had planned for them. His cock was hard, throbbing, the head swollen and leaking pre-come all ready. All she had done was tie them up and vanish their clothes, but he’d reacted instantly to the wicked gleam in her amber eyes. Stopping his struggles, he waited for her next move.  
  
  
Walking towards the wardrobe, Hermione felt an intoxicating sense of power. It was the first time since they’d become involved that they were both under her control and she liked it. She liked it a lot. Removing the bag she had placed there earlier, she turned to face them. Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as she finally removed the robe she had put on following dinner.   
  
  
Her cheeks heated up as she surveyed her body, noticing the way the scarlet corset pushed her average size breasts up and out, making her cleavage look as large as Lavender’s. Her nipples were visible when she breathed deeply, the material tight across her upper body before ending above her belly button. Skimpy knickers barely covered the curls between her legs, the material all ready wet. There was a glimpse of pale skin, the black of her garters contrasting with her flesh before reaching the top of her stockings. She was doing her best not to stumble in the shoes with heels so high she felt too tall.   
  
  
All in all, she looked like a picture from naughty magazine, wearing these clothes she would normally never consider putting on much less prancing around in in the bedroom. Her hair was loose, tumbling around her face in wild thick curls just the way they liked it, her lips red from where she was biting them, no make up on her face. Judging from their soft gasps that greeted her removing the robe, they seemed pleased with her efforts. Regaining her confidence, she walked towards them, putting an extra roll in her hips. It was not easy being sexy and saucy when trying to keep her balance.   
  
  
“You’ve both been very naughty boys,” she scolded in the voice that always seemed to arouse them. She wondered if it had that affect on others because that certainly might explain why Dennis Creevey and Zacharias Smith had always been so eager to earn a scolding during school.   
  
  
“Bloody fucking hell,” Fred whispered as he gaped at her.   
  
  
“You don’t play fair, love,” George growled softly, his wrist again pulling at the ties. She looked ravishing, made for sin. Her figure was full, slender, lush curves and gorgeous breasts and hips. Her legs were long and in good shape, the stockings emphasizing the contours of them.   
  
  
“All’s fair in love and shagging,” she recited one of his favorite comments verbatim, a delicious twist of her lips indicating her amusement. She was still flushed, though it was no longer just embarrassment at being so brazen. They were looking at her as if she was sexiest woman they’d ever seen. How could she _not_ find that so arousing that she was about to forget her plans for the night and shag them both rotten? Gaining more confidence with each step, she started to become more comfortable. Tossing her hair over her shoulder in a gesture that caused her breasts to nearly spill out of her corset, she purred, “It’s time for you to be punished.”  
  
  
“Punished?” Fred could not keep the excitement out of his voice. His cock was standing up proudly from the ginger curls surrounding it, the head brushing against his belly as he shifted in the chair.   
  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Hermione’s eyes caught his, a knowing smile playing on her lips. The twins were both overwhelming, their personalities larger than life and vibrant. In the bedroom, they devoured her. Touching, tasting, driving her mad with their teasing and games. Even when they didn’t shag, when they just slept in a tangle of arms and legs, they were like a flame, drawing her in until she lost herself, until they became one entity instead of three separate people. George was the dominant twin, Fred not really submissive but he enjoyed playing the part, liked being tied up and controlled, and she balanced them both, enjoying anything they did to her. Individually, they were all each their own person. Together, they were perfection.  
  
  
“What’s in the bag?” George spoke up, a bit sullen that she was ignoring him for Fred.   
  
  
“You’ll see,” she smiled mysteriously. Deciding to punish George by focusing on Fred, knowing him well enough to know that would drive him more crazy than any of the things she had planned to experiment with tonight, she walked to the chair. Setting the bag down, she bent over to reach inside, unaware that the action caused her knickers to tighten across her firm arse as it moved between her cheeks. The unknowingly seductive action caused her lovers to whimper as they looked at her bottom, each one shifting as their cocks twitched eagerly.   
  
  
When she straightened, she was holding a small ball with straps. Giving Fred a smile, she said, “Open your mouth.”   
  
  
He did so, not even considering refusing. He had no idea what she had planned but knew it would satisfy them all. He found his mouth stretched as the ball entered his mouth, her fingers brushing through his shaggy red hair as she fastened it behind his head. Her breasts brushed against his face and he knew she was doing it deliberately. He inhaled deeply, the scent of jasmine, vanilla, and Hermione surrounding him. When she pulled back, he saw the blush on her cheeks, his eyes flashing with arousal at the delectable picture she made. The perfect mixture of sexy sin and sweet innocence. Their Hermione.   
  
  
“You look so good like that, Fred,” she complimented huskily. Dirty talk was something that still mortified her, to be quite honest. She was very vocal and had no problems talking at all but there was something so forbidden about speaking so frankly about sex, about her desires and feelings. George loved it, always seducing her with his vulgar words, making her so wet she could come just from hearing him purr naughty things about what he wanted to do to her, have her do to him, and saying things that normally had her blushing. She was getting better because she knew it excited them when she spoke in such a way but she honestly didn’t think she sounded sexy like George did when he did this. Gathering her nerve, she said, “Your mouth stretched open, gag in place, sweat dripping down that gorgeous freckled body, body flushed with arousal, your cock so hard. I wonder if you’d come if I touch you.”   
  
  
She straddled him, her arse resting on his knees, their position allowing George an unobstructed view as she sucked her finger. Her tongue curled around it, cheeks bright red as she did things to her finger she usually did to their cocks. Pulling it free, she watched a trail of saliva follow before falling between them. He bucked beneath her, his irises so black she could see herself reflected in their depths. She ran her finger along his length, feeling him twitch beneath her touch. The power she felt at that moment was indescribable.   
  
  
“Hermione,” George whined, annoyed at being ignored while his brother was enjoying her attention. He kicked at the bed, shoving the blanket down with his foot, scowling at Fred when his brother looked at him. Bloody hell, he _did_ look good like that. The ball was round, stretching his mouth open wide, and he squirmed as he imagined how painful it must be to have his jaws stretched like that. Instead of looking at him, Hermione had the audacity to laugh before reaching into her bag of tricks.   
  
  
Removing a small flogger, she ran her fingers along the straps of leather, caressing it gently before rearing her arm back and letting it hit his chest. She watched with delight as his skin reddened, his freckles blending with the marks from the small flogger. Dragging the leather across his chest, she paid particular attention to his nipples, watching them harden. She hit him again, not hard enough to hurt but with enough pressure that he twisted beneath her, moaning around the ball gag.   
  
  
Changing positions, she straddled his left leg, pressing her wet knickers against his leg and rubbing slowly back and forth as she flogged his chest and flat abdomen. Letting the leather surround his cock, she moved her wrist in circles, watching him arch up from the chair, seeking the friction of the rough leather against his erection. Nibbling her bottom lip, she struck his upper thigh. The muscles in his forearms were evident as he pulled against the magic binding him to the chair, his chest covered in pink marks from the flogging, sweat dripping down his freckled flesh, his face flushed red as he twisted against the chair. Leaning forward, she licked a drop of sweat from his neck, nibbling his shoulder as she dropped the flogger and gripped his cock.   
  
  
“Come for me, Fred,” she urged, tugging and pulling his cock, her hand moving up and down as he bucked beneath her. She tightened her grip, her thumb rubbing the head, spreading his pre-come before stroking him determinedly. She rode his leg, rubbing her cunt against the muscles in his thigh, her knickers clinging to her wetness, providing perfect friction. Raking her nails down his chest, she twisted his nipples, licking his cheek as he bit into the ball in his mouth. “Come in my hand like a good boy and I might let you play. Would you like that? Suck George’s cock, taking his length in your mouth and throat, lick him until he’s crying out your name, begging you for more. You like that, hearing him beg, feeling his seed flood your mouth, gulping it down like a good little whore.”  
  
  
He arched up, his eyes closing as he came hard, his release spilling onto her hand and his stomach. She kept stroking him, calling him dirty names that always excited her when George whispered them in her ear as he was fucking her so hard she was lost in sensation and pleasure. When he was completely spent, she stood up, seeing the wetness glistening against his thigh. Winking at him, she turned to face George. He was flushed with arousal, his hair falling across his forehead, sweat covering his freckled body. Raising her hand to her mouth, she licked it lazily, savoring the flavor of Fred.   
  
  
“Hermione,” he growled as he struggled against his bindings, his cock standing up and leaking. He’d nearly come without even being touched. Just watching Fred and Hermione, knowing he had never seen anything more erotic in his life than his baby brother being fucked by their witch.   
  
  
“Hush,” she snapped as she kicked the bag closer to the bed. Walking towards him, she moved her wet hand down her throat, teasing him as best she could considering she was weak kneed and so aroused she had almost forgotten herself and come against Fred’s leg like a wanton slag. When she reached the bed, she put her left foot on the bed. Slowly, she unfastened her garters, moving her fingers over her stockings, keeping them on but drawing his attention. He loved her legs, his eyes hungrily following the path of her hands. Once the garters were unfastened, she switched legs. Repeating the action with her right leg, she moved her foot until the heel of her shoe was brushing against his chest. He groaned as she applied pressure, watching it poke his skin, removing it before it made a mark.   
  
  
“We’ll get you back for this,” he threatened huskily, his tongue wetting his lips as he watched her slide her skimpy knickers down her legs. “You’re going to pay for this, you naughty little minx. I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days. I’ll make you’re hoarse from begging before I let you-.”  
  
  
His words were halted by her knickers getting shoved into his mouth. Smiling sensually and trying not to think of the arousing image his words had created, Hermione tsked, “Bad George. Such vulgar language.”  
  
  
George tongued her knickers, tasting her essence on the material, moaning as he lapped at her pre-release. He loved her taste. Bitter but sweet, loved to bury his tongue in her tight cunt, drinking from her until she was begging him, her juices flooding his mouth. His eyes followed her as she reached into her bag and removed a quill. Blue eyes narrowed as he wondered what she planned to do with that, his body reacting when the soft feather moved along his collar bone.   
  
  
“Do you like that?” she asked curiously, knowing she had enjoyed it when Fred had used one on her recently. She withdrew her hand, moving the bag to rest beside them for easier access before straddling his waist. Pressing her wet heat against his firm stomach, she began to trace the lines of his body with the feather. Moving along his forehead, past his nose and cheeks, down his throat, his shoulders, brushing it over his nipples, a shade darker than Fred’s. She could feel his erection behind her, her arse moving backwards until it was rubbing against her, watching his eyes roll as his body writhed beneath her.   
  
  
She wanted to come so badly. This was far more arousing than she’d ever imagined. Turning her head, she saw Fred watching them, his cock beginning to stir once again, his mouth stretched from the gag. It was too much. She had made a list, gone to a naughty Muggle store with Ginny and Pansy after work two days ago and bought several things that had excited her. The plan was to torment them, tease them, but she was the one being teased. How could people play like this for hours? It hadn’t even been a half hour and was ready to forget her kinky plans and just fuck him hard until she was coming.   
  
  
Dropping the feather, she removed the bottle of chocolate sauce from the bag. This had been purchased at the insistence of Pansy, the raven-haired witch promising her with a naughty smirk that it would be most appreciated. She’d bought it to stop the images of Ron and Pansy doing such things that had entered her mind, but now she wanted to lick it off George’s body, to hear him begging. She knocked the bag off the bed, not bothering to pick it up as she opened the bottle and squeezed, watching it drip onto his chest, moving down his ribs before pooling in his belly button.   
  
  
She lowered her head and began to lick. Each movement caused her wet pussy to rub against his cock, the ginger curls between his legs coarse against her arse, her body moving until she felt his cock against her, brushing against her clit. Lapping at the chocolate, she paid attention to his nipples, nibbling them the way he liked, her hands moving along his sides and arms, touching every bit of heated flesh she could reach. As she moved lower, his cock was stroked by the material of her corset, the ribbons keeping it fastened slowly teasing him even more as she moved against him.   
  
  
When she reached his cock, she looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes, seeing that he was trying to get her knickers from his mouth. Smiling what she hoped was a sexy smile, she took him into her mouth, sucking him in, her tongue moving over the length as she began to move her head. She heard his low moan, felt him pushing off the bed, gagging her with his thickness. Raising her head, she coughed, glaring at him for choking her. Scratching his thighs, she warned, “Do that again and I’ll play with Fred.”  
  
  
George could feel the material of the ties digging into his wrist as he pulled hard, neither breaking free. He finally got her knickers out of his mouth, growling and moaning as she began to lick his cock, not sucking it as she gave him a cautious look. “Hermione, please.”  
  
  
She lapped at the leaking pre-come, her hand stroking him from head to base. Giving him a wicked smile, she moved to lie on her stomach, her hands moving beneath him. She spread his legs, feeling his eyes on her, knowing that Fred was watching. Raising his arse, she licked his balls, rolling the sensitive flesh, sucking it, hearing him groan. Licking further, she reached his arse, her hand moving to lazily wank him as she used two fingers to spread his cheeks. The angle wasn’t the best, certainly, but it was good enough. Her hair brushed over his legs and groin as she licked the tight muscle between his cheeks.   
  
  
“Cor love,” he moaned as her tongue moved along his arse. His eyes met Fred’s, his cock twitching when he saw his brother’s hungry eyes on them. She’d never done this before, didn’t even like it when they did it to her. She looked at him, her eyes curious and cautious.  
  
  
“Do you like that?” she asked softly, her tongue taking another lick of his arse. This had never been something she felt comfortable doing, the very idea of putting her tongue _there_ rather disgusting and she was always tense when they did it to her even though it felt so good when they did it. She’d been watching for weeks, though, and hadn’t been able to stop thinking about trying it herself.   
  
  
“God yes,” he whimpered when she licked him again. She grinned at his reaction before her eyes focused on his cock and arse. He knew that look, his nails digging into his palm as she focused on her task.   
  
  
She released his cock, laughing when it flopped against her face before angling towards his stomach. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, she readjusted positions and spread his cheeks further. Tracing the pucker with the tip of her tongue, she was relieved that he was clean _back there_. She could feel the hairs of his arse against her face, neither of the Twins very hairy except between their legs, with a scattering of ginger hair covering their chests and legs, a trail on each firm abdomen. He was tense, the muscles clenching as she moved her tongue between them. Gripping him tighter, she spread him open, her eyes on his face as she slowly ran her tongue along him.  
  
  
Lifting her head, she looked at Fred, muttering, “Finite incantatem,” releasing him from his binds before moving her tongue back into George’s arse.   
  
  
Fred flexed his hands when he was released, knowing what she wanted from the look in her eyes. He removed the gag, rubbing his jaw as he walked towards them. Kneeling beside them, he kissed George harshly, tongues clashing, lips meeting, his hand tangling in shaggy red hair as he devoured his brother’s mouth. George kissed him back, sucking his tongue, nibbling his lips. When he pulled back, he winked before whispering, “We’re damn lucky she chose us.”  
  
  
Hermione heard Fred’s words and George’s agreement, looking at them with love in her eyes as she tongued George’s arse. Fred moved to lie beside them, his hand kneading the cheeks of her arse as he began to suck George’s cock. She felt his long fingers slide into her cunt, teasing her with shallow strokes, his eyes gleaming with lust and need as he licked and sucked his brother’s cock. She knew it was wrong to find such a thing so arousing, but Hermione didn’t care anymore. She knew it was consensual, knew it was just another way they expressed their love and devotion to one another. Instead of finding it sick and disgusting, she found it beautiful. Their expression of love was erotic, the moral voice in her head not even bothering to nag her any more.   
  
  
She began to move her tongue inside George, his body clenching around her, fighting her intrusion even as he moaned and begged for more. Fucking him with her tongue, she didn’t even notice Fred move until she felt something cold dripping onto her arse. Raising her head, she looked over her shoulder, surprised to see him squeezing the chocolate sauce on her arse and lower back. Winking at her, he grinned as he stroked the material of her corset.  
  
  
“While I find this very sexy, love, it needs to go,” he said matter-of-factly. She gasped when his hands ripped the ribbons open, pulling it off her and leaving her in only her stockings. His rough palms squeezed her breasts, her head falling forward, a moan escaping her lips.   
  
  
“So fucking sexy,” George purred as he watched them. “You want him to fuck you, don’t you, pet? Maybe if you ask nicely, he’ll stick that long, hard cock inside your tight pussy and give you what you want. Or do you want him in your arse? I bet you do, you little slut. You want him to spread those cheeks and fuck your arse. So bloody tight and hot, he’ll fuck you so hard you can’t sit for days, and you’ll take it all, beg for more, want him to come inside that tight arse until his seed is dripping down your legs. Want him to use you, fuck you, make you scream with pleasure. Dirty little girl.”  
  
  
“Stop,” she moaned, shaking her head and scowling at him. “It’s my turn to play.”  
  
  
“You’ve been playing, Hermione. It’s our turn now,” Fred told her before kissing her, both sharing the taste of George as his tongue swept into her mouth. When he released her lips, his hands gripped her hair, urging her to go back to licking George.   
  
  
She was annoyed that she hadn’t been able to finish her plans, but she was so aroused she didn’t dare complain. When Fred’s tongue licked her lower back, she moaned, sucking George’s balls before licking his cock and arse. Fred began to lick her, from clit to arse. When she felt him slide two fingers inside her, she moved to her knees, the position awkward but giving him better access to where she needed him to touch. He began to lick her arse, his fingers fucking her pussy as he lapped at the chocolate sauce before sliding his tongue into her. She whimpered as he began to fuck her, doing the same thing to her she’d been doing to George. His finger slid into her, a second soon joining it. Stretching her, scissoring inside her as he licked and nuzzled her arse.   
  
  
Hermione began to suck George’s cock, knowing he must be close to orgasm. He’d not come at all, his eyes burning into hers as she sucked and licked, her hand massaging his balls before she slide a finger into his arse, twisting it until she found _that_ spot. Stroking him, his body arched off the bed as he finally came, her mouth sucking the head of his cock, drinking down his release eagerly even as she was thrusting against Fred’s hands and face. She kept sucking him until her jaws began to hurt, releasing him and stroking him then, her grip tightening when she came. A low cry escaped her lips, her orgasm hitting her as Fred’s thumb rubbed her clit in rapid circles. George was gasping, the smell of scent and sex thick in the air, his cock only half-hard from her stroking. She needed them inside her.   
  
  
Pulling away from Fred, she moved to straddle George. His arms were no longer pulling at the ties, his wrists rubbed raw from his struggles to free himself, muscles pulling in his body as she rested her legs at either side of him. She was so wet, her juices dripping freely, her back and arse sticky from the chocolate sauce, wet with Fred’s saliva. Not caring that he wasn’t even fully erect, she plunged down, feeling him inside her, stretching her with his width. Resting her palms on his stomach, she began to move up and down, her head falling back as she moaned at finally having him inside.   
  
  
Her stockings were now around her knees, her shoes fallen off during Fred’s teasing of her cunt and arse. She rode George, feeling him hardening inside her, her hand squeezing her breasts, fingers twisting her nipples, an incoherent babble of words spilling from her mouth. A large hand tangled in her hair, another pushing against her back, urging her forward. George’s lips claimed hers eagerly, her breasts pressed against his chest.   
  
  
Fred let go of her thick brown hair, rubbing the head of his cock against her arse, watching her ride his brother’s cock. He stroked his cock, wanking as he watched them kiss. Using his earlier release and her juices to get his cock ready for her, he slowly pushed inside the tight bundle of muscles that fit him like a glove. She was stretched but clenched around him, his teeth biting his lip as he fought for entrance. Finally, the head was inside her, her soft cry causing George to stop arching into her. Gripping her hips, Fred penetrated her carefully, groaning at the tight heat as her body reacted to the intrusion.   
  
  
She gripped George’s shoulders tightly, trying to relax, his lips moving over her cheek before nibbling on her ear.  
  
  
“You like having us both inside you, don’t you, pet? So full, fucking you so hard and deep. Untie me, Hermione. I want to fuck you the way you should be fucked.”  
  
  
“Oh God,” she whimpered as Fred finished moving, letting her adjust to him before he began to pull out. George began to move again, both of them entering her at the same time, then one entering as the other pulled out. It was too much, more than she’d imagined, her body moving between theirs eagerly accepting everything they gave her. Her hand fumbled with the ties, finally unfastening George, his hands instantly moving to roughly knead her breasts, twisting her nipples, his mouth whispering the most vulgar things, excitement and arousal consuming her as the three of them became one.   
  
  
Fred’s lips were on her back and neck, licking and biting, his hands gripping her hips as he controlled her movements. George was licking and sucking her nipples, calling her their whore, telling her to scream for them, asking her if she liked them fucking her, saying all the things that made her ride him harder, her nails scratching his chest and stomach. Fred came first, burying himself in her arse, his seed spilling as he groaned. When he pulled out and began to lick up his own release, his tongue delving into her arse again, she couldn’t hold back any longer.  
  
  
She came with a gutteral moan, their names spilling from her lips, the usual mantra of ‘FredGeorgeFredGeorge’ that ran together until she was no longer able to speak, merely whimpering and moaning as George thrust up into her. He pushed her back against the mattress, her stocking clad legs wrapping around his waist as he entered her over and over, each thrust sending her deep into the bed, sweat dripping from his face and down his freckled skin as he fucked her hard.   
  
  
“So fucking beautiful,” he hissed as he entered her, grinding against her, his hand running along her silk covered leg as she moved to meet his thrusts. “Such a naughty little girl. Do you want me to come inside you, Hermione? Tell me what you want.”  
  
  
“Please,” she whimpered. Their eyes met, his body shoving forward roughly, the sheets clinging to her as she writhed beneath him. “Come for me, George.”  
  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed as she squeezed him, her legs pulling him against her and holding firm, her body riding him. His head fell back as he came, his cock spilling into her, his body falling on top of her as he found his release. They lie together, their breathing ragged, Fred curling up beside him, his hands gently moving over their sweaty bodies.   
  
  
“Bloody hell,” Fred sighed, a sated smile crossing his lips as he looked at them. “You’re a wicked minx, Hermione.”  
  
  
“Oh God. I can’t move,” she whined, her body sore in ways she couldn’t remember it ever being before. “So tired.”  
  
  
“You deserve it, you naughty little thing,” George scolded, a grin crossing his lips as he pulled out of her, snuggling on her other side as he fell back on the bed.   
  
  
“I do not,” she denied primly, knowing such a denial was ridiculous considering they’d just spent over an hour shagging in a way that very well could have been written about in a naughty Muggle magazine. Her eyes widened as she groaned, “Oh my God. I’m a wanton hussy!”  
  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Fred laughed. “Hermione, love, no one would ever believe that you’re such a delicious wildcat in the bedroom so don’t worry.”  
  
  
“Yeah, no one believed us when we told the boys about that time you were naked beneath your robe and kept flashing us during that important meeting with Gringotts. ‘Our Hermione isn’t a sex kitten, you wankers’ they said. Fred and I just shook our heads. Silly boys don’t know that it’s always the quiet ones.”  
  
  
“You didn’t!” she gasped, her face bright red as she imagined being unable to face any of her male friends.   
  
  
“Nah, we didn’t, but we do gloat and Ollie always wants to know why we’re always smiling smugly when they talk about their silly old birds who won’t do anything daring or fun in the bedroom.” Fred laughed when she hit George for teasing her. “We just tell him we’re lucky men and leave it at that.”  
  
  
“You’d better,” she grumbled sleepily. “If I find out you’ve told anyone intimate details like that, I’ll hex you both silly and there would be _a lot_ of begging before I’d shag either of you.”  
  
  
“Now, see, that threat doesn’t work cause baby brother loves to be punished by you,” George said, amusement in his voice as he covered a yawn. “Fuck, I’m exhausted. Some saucy wench just shagged us rotten, ya know?”  
  
  
“Really? Should I be jealous?” Hermione drawled lazily, stretching between them, not caring that she was covered in release, sweat, saliva, and chocolate sauce. She was too tired to shower so she was staying this way until morning.   
  
  
“Never, pet. You’re our only,” Fred said softly, kissing her before resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
  
She could feel stubble against her cheek as George nuzzled her, his hand lying on top of her breast as he held her against him. He placed a wet kiss on her face, her lips curving into a smile as she ruffled his hair. “Get some sleep, old man.”  
  
  
“Hmph,” he snorted. “Only a year younger than us, pet. It‘s your fault you tired us out. By the way, what else was in that bag of tricks?”  
  
  
Hermione laughed softly, a mischievous gleam entering her eyes as she promised, “Next time you’ve been bad boys and need to be punished, I’ll show you.”  
  
  
The End


End file.
